Guardián
by La FanFicker
Summary: Eritrocito lleva dos días sin perderse, ¿en serio ha podido sola? Sí, pero su guardián siempre la está protegiendo y ayudando todo el tiempo. Como cuando eran unos pequeños niños en la Médula Ósea.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Hataraku Saibou/Cells at Work no me pertenece, derechos reservados a Akane Shimizu._ _Historia sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **Guardián**

* * *

-¡No puedo creer que lo haya logrado!- Seguía gritando emocionada Eritrocito ante los hechos ocurridos hace dos días.

Y con mucha razón. Después de llevar el dióxido de carbono al corazón y transportar el oxigeno por la misma ruta, no volvió a perderse en esos dos días de trabajo. ¡Era un récord!

Claro que eso no significaba que todo estuvieran en paz por el cuerpo humano. Una célula sanguínea blanca, mejor conocida como Neutrófilo, se encargó de la seguridad de la pequeña glóbulo rojo durante los dos días de recorrido. Bacterias comunes y corrientes que fácilmente Leucocito pudo encargarse. Sin olvidar de los pequeños accidentes que le ocurrían a Eritrocito, el Neutrófilo lograba ayudarle sin que esta se percatara.

-¡Senpai! ¡Otra entrega lista!- Exclamó contenta la pelirroja. La castaña se volvió hacia ella.

-¡Ah! AE3803, ¿de verdad lo hiciste? ¡Eso es estupendo!- Exclamó AA5100. -Parece que mi labor aquí terminó, claro que cuando necesites ayuda allí estaré.-

-¡Gracias, senpai!- Eritrocito hizo una reverencia y se alejó de su compañera, quien de reojo miró a Leucocito, el hombre evitó su mirada su a toda costa, no quería que lo viera sonrojado. AA5100 sonrió enternecida, claro que ya sabía que el Neutrófilo cuidaba a su compañera despistada, y le agradecía por ello.

Leucocito empezó a seguir a la glóbulo rojo; la pelirroja paró en el dispensador de helado. Recargar energías no estaría mal, el albino decidió imitarla preparándose un té relajante, mismo dispensador que se hallaba a la vuelta de la calle.

De pronto su censor se activó en señal de que una nueva bacteria ha invadido el cuerpo.

-¡AH!- Los glóbulos rojos y células gritaron al unísono, comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria de la bacteria de color verde con tentáculos y de un solo ojo.

-Una _pseudomonas aeruginosa…_ \- Dijo Leucocito

 _Pseudomonas aeruginosa_

 _Es uno de los patógenos nosocomiales globalmente dominantes; ocasiona una amplia gama de infecciones, algunas tan severas como neumonía o bacteriemia, cuadro que se complica aún más debido a su resistencia intrínseca a diversos antibióticos y a su notable capacidad de adquirir nuevos mecanismos de resistencia. Puede encontrarse en el agua, plantas y suelo._ (1)

Leucocito recordó algo, ya había lidiado con una de esas bacterias al ser un pequeño Mielocito, intentando proteger a una pequeña Eritroblasto.

-Ya había olvidado ese día…me pregunto si estará bien.- El albino movió su cabeza negando, tenía trabajo, fue tras la bacteria. Pero parece que al glóbulo blanco olvido algo…

* * *

-¡Ayuda!- Gritaba despavorida AE3803 sin darse cuenta en la dirección que iba, a la Médula Ósea Roja.

-¡AYUDA!

Eritrocito se adentró a la médula. No había nadie, desde aquél incidente se aseguraron en resguardar a los pequeños. Comenzó a recorrer todos los pasillos hasta llegar a la planta alta.

-¿Eh? Oh, no. Estoy en la médula…- Miró a su izquierda, y luego a la derecha. -¿Para dónde sería mejor ir?

Eritrocito se acercó a una puerta, decidió abrirla llevándose una enorme sorpresa.

-Esto…es…- La habitación era la misma de aquella vez que hicieron el simulacro de las bacterias. Todo seguía igual. AE3803 olvidó completamente por el cual corría, sonrió nostálgica; comenzó a tocar los objetos que estaban a su alrededor trayendo momentos bellos de cuando era una pequeña Eritroblasto. Sin darse cuenta pisó un pequeño gorro, debió caérsele a un pequeño.

Se agachó a recogerlo, al tomarlo decidió verlo un poco más, reviviendo su infancia; no se levantó, permaneció hincada olvidándose de todo.

Grave error…

La puerta se comenzó abrir dejando ver entre la oscuridad un gran ojo y un tentáculo que se adentraba a la habitación. El _Pseudomona_ sonrió de manera macabra.

* * *

-¡Muere bacteria!- Leucocito dio el golpe final al pseudomona, éste dando un alarido de dolor y muriendo al instante salpicando _sangre_ a su alrededor.

-Creo que fue el último.- Dijo U-4989, con su antebrazo removió el _sudor_ producido por el esfuerzo al pelear. Leucocito lo imitó; éste abrió los ojos de repente, ¿dónde estaba Eritrocito? Los censores de todos los neutrófilos se activaron.

 _¡AH!_

Leucocito se quedó inmóvil, conocía ese grito.

-¡Sekkekkyu-San!- El Neutrófilo corrió como nunca en su vida, sus colegas quedaron sorprendidos. No dudaron en seguirle.

* * *

-¿En serio crees escapar de mí?

Eritrocito intentaba esconderse de la bacteria detrás de los pilares. Como en aquella práctica.

-Caerás tarde o temprano, ustedes los glóbulos rojos son unos cobardes.- Algo llamó la atención de la bacteria, una gorra roja. De manera sigilosa se acercó y con su tentáculo verde fue en esa dirección a tomar un pequeño gorro. -¡¿Pero qué..?!

AE3803 vio su oportunidad y salió por la puerta, la bacteria fue tras ella. Con su tentáculo pudo alcanzarla y la sujetó con fuerza.

-¡NO! ¡Suéltame!

-Algún día morirás, solo te estoy ayudando a que sea más rápido. Hay muchas como tú, ¿crees que se preocuparían por perder a uno más? Mejor ríndete.

Sus orbes color miel comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Le pareció vivir un _deja vu_ esa escena. Tal vez tenía razón, ¿quién podría querer a alguien como ella? Tan despistada… La bacteria la lanzó contra la pared, arrancándole un alarido de olor. La pelirroja cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe final.

-¡MUERE!

-¡ALTO AHÍ, MALDITA BACTERIA!- El ser verdoso no pudo mirar a tiempo, pues una bota blanca chocó contra su ojo.

-¡Ah! ¡Mi ojo!

El Neutrófilo se acercó a la chica, quien seguía sin abrir los ojos. La abrazó contra su pecho, el glóbulo rojo no quería ver.

-¡Sekkekkyu-san!- Llamó Leucocito. La pelirroja abrió los ojos, topándose con ese mechón blanco que jamás olvidaría.

-¡Hakkekkyu-san!- Eritrocito se aferró a él en un abrazo, el albino le correspondió suspirando aliviado de que no le había pasado nada serio a su "amiga".

-¡Neutrófilos! ¡Pestes inmundas! Acabaré contigo y con los demás.- Un tentáculo fue en dirección a la pareja. U-1146 tuvo que romper el abrazó para enfrentar a la bacteria.

-¡No dejaré que la mates!- Leucocito lanzó su arma contra la bacteria, rebotando. A ambas células sanguíneas les vino otro recuerdo.

-¡JA! ¿De verdad eres un Neutrófilo, tu arma no me hizo ningún rasguño.

-Imposible… Evolucionó…

-¡Ahora los mataré a los dos!- El pseudomona se acercaba peligrosamente. El albino se colocó enfrente de la pelirroja.

-Daré mi vida si es necesario

-¡No!- Gritó la chica, ésta se puso de pie abrazando al Neutrófilo tomándolo desprevenido. Curiosamente la bacteria detuvo su ataque, eso era nuevo para él. Un glóbulo rojo y un glóbulo blanco protegiéndose mutuamente.

-¡No dejaré que lo hagas!- Gritó AE3803.

-¿Pero qué haces? ¡Mi deber es protegerte, no tú a mí!- Exclamó U-1146

-No quiero perder a la persona que me ha apoyado desde que me convertí en una eritrocito.

-Y yo no quiero ver morir a la persona que me da razones para continuar en mi trabajo.- La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Conmovedor! Les daré el gusto, ¡MATÁNDOLOS A AMBOS!.- La bacteria lanzó su ataque otra vez, las células se abrazaron fuertemente esperando el golpe.

-¡Antígeno detectado! ¡MUERE!- Célula Killer T hizo aparición, dando un golpe mortal a la bacteria logrando exterminarla. La parejita abrió los ojos, viendo el cadáver de la batería. Sorprendidos miraron a su héroe.

-¡Linfocito TCD8+!

-Como siempre, a tiempo.- El rubio levantó la ceja extrañado. -¿Interrumpí algo?

-¿Eh?- Dijeron ambos percatándose que continuaban abrazados, se soltaron rápido. No obstante al soltarse, la glóbulo rojo cayó.

-¡Sekkekkyu-san!

-Lo siento, parece que me lastimé.

-Te lastimó esa maldita bacteria que es distinto, ven te ayudaré.

-Gracias.- Neutrófilo paso la mano se su amiga por sus hombros y la tomó de la cintura.

Killer seguía mirándolos interesado en lo que pasaba. En la entrada una señorita de cabello castaño claro y vestido blanco corría hacia ellos.

-¡Vaya! ¿Están bien?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Sí…

-¡Que bien! Vaya algo debe tener esta habitación, es la segunda vez que este tipo de bacteria entra aquí. Como ustedes, un pequeño Mielocito y una pequeña Eritroblasto tuvieron un percance con una pseudomona.

-Era yo…- Contestaron al unisonó la pelirroja y el albino. Al notar eso se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría?- Comentó alegre la Macrófaga. -Entonces ahora eres como su guardián personal.- Soltó una risita adorable. Causando un sonrojo en ambos.

Pues quieran o no, ese término les agradó a ambos.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

1.- Fuente: Scielo

 **.**

 **N/A: ¡Hola, hola! Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado. Soy nueva en el fandom por lo que no sé si utilicé bien los nombres. Se aceptan sugerencias, críticas constructivas.**

 **Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos o términos científicos mal implementados.**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **-La FanFicker**


End file.
